guys, he is my bf
by shmnlv
Summary: Cara soonyoung mengenalkan kekasihnya pada semua member seventeen. Seventeen!Soonhoon.
1. 1 Let popo team know

Shmnlv's present

.

.

 **Let popo team know**

.

.

A soonhoon fanfiction

.

Warning!

BxB, tidak sesuai EYD,typo(s)

.

.

.

Enjoy

Jihoon keluar dari ruang rekamannya, matanya terfokus pada ponselnya yang menampilkan beberapa percakapan dengan _composser_ dan _arranger_ yang bekerja sama dengannya.

 _ **Sreet**_

Jihoon hampir mengumpat karena kaget kalau tidak melihat senyum konyol pemuda yang menarik tangannya.

"Hai.."

Jihoon menatap bosan, "kenapa?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "tidak apa, rindu saja. Kita seharian tidak bertemu."

Jihoon melirik jam di lengannya, seharian apanya, ini baru jam 12 siang. Bahkan jam delapan tadi mereka sarapan bersama.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu aku ada banyak kerjaan." Jihoon hampir melangkah menjauh saat tangannya kembali di tahan.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Orang itu sedikit merengek.

Jihoon diam-diam tersenyum, ia tidak menjawab namun tidak juga pergi.

"Bagaimana rekamannya?" Basa-basi.

"Lumayan," jawab jihoon, "tidakkah kau harus ke ruang latihan?"

"Iya sebentar lagi. Setelah ngobrol denganmu."

Jihoon sedikit tersentak saat rasa hangat melingkupi jemarinya. Ia melirik kebawah dimana tangan yang lebih besar itu menggenggam tangannya lembut. Ia membalas genggaman tangan itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah agar tidak ada yang curiga.

"Kwon soonyoung!"

Dengan buru-buru keduanya melepas tautan tangan dan berdeham canggung.

"Oh, Jihoon, kau disini juga?"

Jihoon membungkuk memberi salam pada pelatihnya yang telah berdiri dihadapan keduanya.

"Ya, _hyung_.."

"Kau masih sibuk soonyoung- _ah_?"

Kwon soonyoung menggeleng, "aku hanya sedikit bicara dengan jihoon masalah ... lagu?"

Jihoon hampir tertawa karena wajah soonyoung konyol sekali. Anak itu memang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Oh, kalau sudah selesai segeralah ke ruang latihan, ada gerakan yang mau ku tunjukkan."

"Siap, _hyung_."

Keduanya masih menatap kepergian salah satu pelatih tari di agensi mereka itu sampai menghilang di belokan.

"Ck, jangan lakukan yang tadi lagi, membuat jantungan saja." Gerutu jihoon.

Soonyoung tekekeh, "tidak apa, seru juga, memacu adrenalin."

Jihoon berdecak, "sudah sana pergi latihan, aku juga ada yang harus dikerjakan."

Soonyoung mengangguk tidak rela, ia menarik tubuh jihoon kepelukannya dan memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu sampai pukulan keras terasa di punggungnya.

"Jangan macam-macam."

"Iya-iya maaf. Sudah aku pergi dulu ya. Jangan lupa makan."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk. Ia menunggu sampai soonyoung menghilang dibelokan yang sama dengan pelatihnya tadi sebelum memutar tubuh untuk kembali ke studionya karena jihoon sudah lupa alasannya keluar tadi.

.

.

.

Jihoon masuk ke ruang grupnya biasa berlatih tari setelah membaca pesan soonyoung.

 _'Aku membeli makan, ke studio 4 sekarang.'_

Jihoon hampir membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk saat melihat soonyoung tidak sendiri, tapi chan menangkapnya lebih dulu dan memaksanya masuk.

"Oh, jihoon _hyung_! Ayo kemari!" Tambah myungho yang juga ada disana.

Jihoon terpaksa melangkah mendekat,

"kalian makan tanpa mengajak yang lain?" Tanya jihoon karena melihat hanya tim soonyoung saja yang ada diruangan itu dengan makanan melimpah.

"Aku sudah memberikan pada yang lain, kecuali kau karena aku tidak menemukanmu. Kemarilah, duduk." Itu soonyoung menepuk lantai di hadapannya.

Jihoon duduk disana, disamping jun yang sudah menyantap makannya.

"Ini makanmu, ku pikir kau tidak akan kesini karena kau tidak balas pesanku. Aku hampir saja berangkat ke studiomu." Soonyoung mengeluarkan beberapa makanan jatah untuk jihoon dari plastik dan menyajikannya di depan pemuda mungil itu, ia bahkan menyiapkan sumpit untuk jihoon.

Jihoon menerima dan siap melahap makanannya saat chan menyela.

"Soonyoung hyung dan jihoon hyung semakin dekat saja. Maksudku, kalian benar-benar jadi dekat, bukan berarti dulu kalian tidak dekat, hanya saja sekarang berbeda..."

Aduh,

Jihoon jadi tidak nafsu makan, kenapa chan peka sekali.

Jihoon diam-diam melirik soonyoung yang sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Soonyoung berdeham gugup dan menatap rekan satu timnya satu persatu, "Eum.. Guys.. Ini jihoon—"

Chan menyela, "ya, siapa juga yang tidak ta—"

"—kekasihku.."

Makanan chan menggantung depan mulut, jun menghentikan kunyahannya, dan myungho terdiam dengan mulut terbuka.

Jihoon menutup mata memikirkan reaksi terburuk dari teman-temannya —seperti melemparinya dengan makanan misalnya.

"Kami berdua sudah meresmikannya beberapa bulan lalu, dan ya, dia kekasihku."

Soonyoung berdeham, ia berusaha melepas kecanggungan dengan menuang minum untuk semua member timnya dan memaksakan senyumnya.

Jihoon kembali ke alam sadarnya dan melanjutkan makan, sudah masa bodoh dengan pemikiran membernya —toh kalau dilempar makanan, dia tinggal mandi lagi.

"Wow.." Chan yang pertama bersuara.

"Bagus kalau begitu, kau jadi tidak sendiri lagi. "—ini jun.

"Selamat.." Ucap myungho dengan tulus.

Kali ini ganti jihoon dan soonyoung yang membuka mulut tak percaya.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

"Kita semua sibuk. Dan aku tidak mau membebani pikiran kalian."

Jun tidak ambil pusing dengan alasan soonyoung, ada benarnya juga, "Bagaimana kau mengatakan perasaanmu pada jihoon?"

Soonyoung mengangkat bahunya, _no_ _comment_ , bisa di _bully_ habis-habisan dia kalau cerita.

"Kenapa jihoon mau padamu?"

Soonyoung menatap jun tajam, "kau ini temanku atau bukan?"

"Ya teman, tapi aku teman jihoon juga, kasian sekali dia harus punya kekasih kelebihan gula macam kau."

"Jihoon kan juga kelebihan gula, dia manis."

Semuanya membeku — _backsound_ crazy in love part wonwoo yang _eoreum eoreum_ itu seolah terputar di otak mereka—, jihoon terbatuk, soonyoung nyengir tak bersalah.

"Kau tau kalau kau menjijikkan?" Jun berkata sadis.

"Jadi.. _Hyung_ berdua sudah mengatakan ini ke member lain?" Myungho menyela untuk menghindari pertengkaran dua _hyung_ seumuran itu.

"Sebenarnya belum. Kalian yang pertama." Jawab soonyoung, sedikit lega karena ada myungho yang membuatnya batal ingin membunuh jun.

"Kenapa mengatakan pada kami?"

"Kalian kan spesial."

"Ada ada saja.."

"Kapan _hyung_ mau cerita pada yang lain?"

Soonyoung melirik jihoon, "kalau jihoon siap saja. Aku tidak ingin dia kena serangan jantung seperti hari ini."

Myungho tersenyum, "kalian manis sekali."

Pipi jihoon memerah dan itu lucu menurut soonyoung jadi tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi jihoon.

"Tolong, ini tempat umum. Tolong pikirkan perasaan kami yang melihat kalian bemesraan." Dehaman jun terdengar.

Soonyoung kembali akan membunuh jun saat jihoon tiba-tiba beranjak setelah melihat ponselnya,

"Aku harus pergi."

"Huh? Kenapa?" Dahi soonyoung berkerut.

"Bumzu _hyung_ butuh bantuanku."

Soonyoung menatap khawatir, "makananmu? Kau bahkan baru makan dua suap."

"Nanti saja. Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Soonyoung menahan tangan jihoon, "satu suap lagi."

Jihoon menunduk untuk menerima suapan soonyoung.

Chan, myungho dan jun dibuat takjub dengan cara soonyoung mengontrol jihoon, padahal biasanya jihoon bukan orang yang mau menurut begitu saja, bahkan jihoon tidak sungkan menolak permintaan atasan mereka kalau memang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang produser muda itu pikirkan.

"Aku pergi dulu, nanti malam aku traktir kalian makan, bilang saja mau makan apa aku akan kasih kartuku pada soonyoung." Jihoon berlari pergi setelahnya.

Meninggalkan soonyoung yang menatap khawatir.

"Aku tau _hyung_ itu perhatian. Tapi aku cukup terkejut _hyung_ menjadi manis begitu didepan jihoon _hyung_." Komentar chan.

"Diamlah.."

"Aku merinding melihat tingkahmu." Kali ini jun.

"Tiba-tiba aku penasaran bagaimana _hyung_ menyatakan cinta pada jihoon _hyung_."

"Aku yakin itu _cheesy_ sekali."

"Diamlah kalian." Wajah soonyoung memerah sampai telinga, "aku sungguh menyesal memberitahu kalian."

Yang lain hanya menatap geli dengan senyum menggoda, "aku tidak akan tahan tidak menggoda kalian nanti." Tambah jun sebelum berlari karena melihat soonyoung hendak melempar sepatunya.

"Wen Junhui! Kembali kau!"

.

.

.

End

HAIIIIIIII~~~

Long time no see ^^

Ini aku upload sesuatu disini karena kangen post di ffn..g

Ini adalah versi revisi dari yang ada di wattpad aku..

Semoga typonya sudah benar-benar menghilang atau paling nggak berkurang lah dari yang di wattpad wkwk

Semoga (2) kalian suka sama cerita pasaran ini.

Dan jangan lupa buat klik fav dan isi kolom review dibawah ya^^

Lobeu yu guys 3

N/B:

*shameless promotion*

Oh ya kalo kepo sama versi asli (yang sebenarnya gak jauh beda dari ini) bisa cek story/129424281

Atau bisa buka akun wattpad aku shmnlv dan open work terbaru aku dengan judul "[!soonhoon!] Guys, he is my boyfriend"

Bisa juga cek work lainnya karena buanyaakk ff yang gak ku post disini hehe


	2. 2 Sebong's mom

SEBONG'S MOM

.

.

.

Soonhoon ft. Sebong's mom a.k.a Jeonghan

.

.

.

Melamun. Lagi-lagi soonyoung melamun. Sejak seminggu lalu kerjaan soonyoung hanya melamun—selain membuat koreo tentunya.

Hobi melamunnya ini muncul sejak dia mengenalkan kekasih mungilnya dihadapan teman-teman satu timnya. Memang sejak kejadian itu kehidupan soonyoung normal-normal saja. Tapi dia jadi kepikiran pasal cara mengatakan hubungannya dengan jihoon pada member lainnya.

Itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing, belum lagi deadline koreo yang terus membayanginya.

"Kau terlihat buruk, soonyoung-ah."

Soonyoung tersentak dan baru menyadari ada jeonghan dihadapannya, "ah, hyung , aku baik-baik saja."

Jeonghan masih menatap soonyoung dengan dahi berkerut. Ia yakin soonyoung tidak baik-baik saja. Setelah tinggal bersama bertahun-tahun jeonghan jadi paham bagaimana perasaan membernya meski mereka tidak cerita.

"Aku sering mendengarmu mengigau tiap malam," ucap jeonghan, "dari igauanmu aku tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."

Soonyoung sebenarnya ingin cerita karena ia bukan tipe orang yang pintar mengolah kata untuk mengelak dan berbohong. Tapi ia tidak mau jihoon marah seperti malam saat ia mengatakan hubungan mereka pada timnya.

"Sungguh tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing dengan pekerjaan." Elak soonyoung, tapi ini tidak sepenuhnya bohong karena kepalanya memang hampir pecah karena deadline yang menghantuinya.

"Oke, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi aku akan selalu ada kalau kau mau cerita."

Soonyoung tersenyum tulus dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Jeonghan mengangguk dan pamit akan ke studio karena ada jadwal rekaman bersama timnya.

Soonyoung mengangguk. Tapi saat ingat tim jeonghan adalah vocal dan itu artinya ada jihoon disana soonyoung langsung menahan jeonghan.

"Ah hyung, bisa suruh jihoon menghubungiku? Aku menelponnya tapi tidak diangkat."

Dahi jeonghan berkerut, "oke.."

.

.

.

'Jeonghan hyung bilang kau memintaku menelponmu.'

Soonyoung mendesah lega mendengar suara jihoon. Ia pikir jihoon masih mengabaikannya karena seminggu ini jihoon terlalu sibuk dan mereka jarang bertemu bahkan pesannya hanya dibalas dengan jawaban singkat.

"Kenapa baru mengangkat? Aku sudah menghubungimu sejak tadi."

'Aku ada banyak tugas soonyoung.'

Soonyoung mendesah, "iya, aku tau. Tapi setidaknya balas pesanku."

'Iya, maafkan aku..'

Selanjutnya tidak terdengar suara apapun selain helaan nafas dari soonyoung. Jihoon masih diam seolah memberi waktu untuk soonyoung bicara atau sekedar memikirkan apa yang pemuda itu ingin bicarakan.

Soonyoung menahan nafas dan menghembuskannya keras membuat jihoon diseberang bertanya apa yang terjadi. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengar percakapannya,

"Belakangan aku mimpi buruk -jangan menyela, dengar dulu. Aku merasa bersalah pada member lain karena tidak mengatakan hal yang terjadi diantara kita."

'Jun dan yang lain pasti sudah cerita.'

"Tidak. Mereka tidak cerita. Aduh, aku tidak akan seperti ini kalau mereka sudah cerita. Kepalaku mau pecah rasanya karena terus mengelak saat member lain tanya apa yang terjadi padaku."

'Ke ruanganku..'

"Huh?"

Jihoon mendesah diseberang, 'ku bilang, ke ruanganku, kita harus bertemu.'

Soonyoung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya setelah sambungan terputus, ia berlari kecil keruangan jihoon sampai menabrak wonwoo di belokan.

"Hati-hati, dasar kau hamster."

"Maaf-maaf.."

Wonwoo mengkerutkan dahinya karena biasanya soonyoung akan membalas ejekannya dan mereka akan berdebat sedikit sebelum berpelukan damai.

Dilain sisi soonyoung sampai depan ruang jihoon dengan sedikit terengah, tangannya menekan code yang ia hapal di luar kepala.

Ketika bunyi bip terdengar soonyoung masuk dengan cepat dan menutup pintu kembali. Ia langsung dihadapkan dengan jihoon yang merentangkan tangan kearahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang soonyoung langsung menubrukkan dirinya ketubuh jihoon dan memeluk pemuda mungil itu erat.

"Kau stress sekali ya?" Tanya jihoon sambil mengusap punggung soonyoung.

"Kau tau aku bukan orang yang pintar berbohong. Berbohong itu sulit." Keluh soonyoung. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk jihoon.

"Nanti aku bantu bicara ke member lain. Kau tau alasanku menolak kan, aku masih ragu untuk mengatakan pada member lain. Memikirkan respon mereka membuatku sakit kepala."

Soonyoung mengangguk, "maaf membuatmu jadi ikut pusing. Padahal album sudah membuat kepalamu pecah, kan?"

Jihoon terkekeh, "Tidak apa. Ini kan hubungan kita bukan cuma kau yang harus memikirkan."

Pelukan mereka harus berakhir karena dering dari ponsel jihoon.

"Siapa?"

Jihoon menjawab 'jeonghan hyung' tanpa suara sambil mengangkat teleponnya, "ya, hyung?"

"Ah, iya aku akan pulang sedikit sore."

"Pintu studio? Memang aku tutup, aku ingin membuat lagu." Jihoon menutup matanya merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong.

"Oke aku akan pulang secepatnya. Eum.. Aku tutup."

Jihoon mendesah, "apa menurutmu kita harus bilang jeonghan hyung dulu?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, "jeonghan hyung tadi bertanya kenapa aku terlihat buruk akhir-akhir ini."

"Jeonghan hyung memang seperti ibu, perasa sekali. Aku jadi tidak enak membohonginya."

Soonyoung meraih tangan jihoon dan menggenggamnya, "tidakkah kau pikir kita harus bilang pada semua sekaligus?"

Jihoon dengan cepat menggeleng, aduh dia tidak mau dikeroyok orang sebanyak itu. Dia lebih memilih mengatakan pada member satu persatu selain lebih bisa diatur juga meminimalisir kerusuhan, "kita bicara satu per satu saja."

Soonyoung memainkan jemari jihoon dan menatap dalam mata jihoon, "kita mulai dari siapa?"

"Jeonghan hyung bagaimana? Kalau hyung tau terakhir dia akan sangat kecewa."

"Kenapa tidak seungcheol hyung? Dia akan lebih kecewa."

"Seungcheol hyung tidak akan begitu, nanti kita atur saja bagaimana. Aduh, aku tidak siap mengatakan hal ini.." Jihoon merengek, hanya didepan soonyoung dia begini.

Soonyoung terkekeh, ia menarik tubuh jihoon dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan, "kita jalani bersama, oke."

.

.

.

Jeonghan memainkan ponselnya di samping kursi jihoon sementara jihoon sedang sibuk membuat melodi untuk lagu baru mereka. Jeonghan memang dimintai tolong untuk membantu pembuatan lagu baru ini jadilah ia tetap di studio saat yang lain sudah lelap tidur.

"Ji," tiba-tiba jeonghan bersuara.

"Hm?"

"Kau teman dekat soonyoung, kan?"

Gerakan tangan jihoon yang semula menyusun not terhenti, "kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi belakangan soonyoung aneh sekali."

Dahi jihoon berkerut, "aneh bagaimana?"

"Aku sering lewat kamar soonyoung dan lainnya, dan aku sering mendapati soonyoung mimpi buruk. Belakangan dia juga sering melamun, dia tidak cerita padamu?"

Jihoon terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir, mungkin sekarang saatnya, "ada, dia pernah cerita."

Jeonghan menatap antusias, "kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa masalahnya berat?"

"Apa aku boleh ceritakan ini?"

"Tentu saja. Kau ingat aku adalah kotak curhatnya seventeen kan?"

"Hyung tidak akan marah?"

Dahi jeonghan berkerut, "kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Oke.. Aku akan cerita. Tolong jangan menyela."

Jihoon menarik nafasnya dalam dan mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kwon soonyoung!"

Soonyoung dan performance tim yang sedang berlatih seketika berhenti dan menatap jeonghan yang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah marah.

"Hyung? Ada apa?"

"Kemari kau!"

Soonyoung melangkah mendekat dan selanjutnya ia mengaduh saat pukulan mulai jeonghan layangkan ke berapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Aw! Hyung! Kenapa? Kenapa memukul?"

Tiga anggota performance team lainnya hanya diam memandangi leader mereka yang diamuk sang 'ibu'.

"Hyungg .. Serius, kau kenapa?"

Jeonghan menghentikan pukulannya dan berkacak pinggang menatap soonyoung yang sedang mengusap lengannya yang panas karena sentuhan 'lembut' tangan jeonghan.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita?"

"Cerita apa?" Dahi soonyoung berkerut.

"Kau dan jihoon."

Mulut soonyoung terbuka, "a-ah.. Maaf hyung sungguh maaf."

"Tidak akan. Sebelum kau janji satu hal."

"I-iya aku akan berjanji."

Jeonghan tersenyum, "kau harus jaga jihoon. Jangan menyakitinya. Janji?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, "janji."

Jeonghan meraih tubuh soonyoung dan memeluknya, "selamat ya.."

"Terimakasih hyung.." Soonyoung membalas pelukan jeonghan, "tolong jangan ceritakan hal ini ke member lainnya, aku dan jihoon yang akan memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain."

END

Sekian untuk chapter ini...

Kira-kira chapter selanjutnya siapa ya~

Ditunggu next updatenya ya..

Jangan lupa sampaikan kritik dan saran di kolom review di bawah ya ^^

N/b - Shameless promotion again :

Jangan lupa check ceritanya di wattpad (karena wattpad bakal lebih update) di akun shmnlv ^^


	3. 3 What!

Sebong's dad ft soonhoon and others member  
.

.

.

"Aku sudah membuat liriknya seperti ini. Hyung mau dengar?" Mingyu menyodorkan kertas liriknya kearah seungcheol yang duduk dihadapannya. Keempat anggota hiphop tim –minus wonwoo yang sedang ketoilet– sedang melakukan diskusi part rap dilagu baru mereka.

"Boleh saja, kita tunggu lirik dari wonwoo. Anak itu mandi atau apa kenapa lama sekali?"

"Toilet di lantai ini sedang diperbaiki kurasa wonwoo hyung pergi kelantai bawah." Jawab vernon.

Seungcheol mengangguk mengerti.

 _ **Drap Drap**_

"Oh, soon-"

Sapaan seungcheol terhenti karena obyek yang disapa terlihat terburu-buru dan dengan cepat memasuki salah satu ruang disana –ruang jihoon.

"Apa dia baru saja memasuki ruang jihoon?" tanya seungcheol pada dua lainnya.

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Bukannya ruangan jihoon terkunci? Hanya beberapa –"

"Apa kwon soonyoung kemari?" wonwoo datang tiba-tiba.

Seungcheol mendesah, dua kali sudah omongannya terpotong, "iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, aneh saja. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya ku pikir kita akan bertengkar seperti biasa tapi anak itu lari bergitu saja. Aneh." Wonwoo mengambil duduknya disamping vernon, "dan anehnya lagi dia kemari.."

"ah, iya, tadi soonyoung hyung juga seperti diburu sesuatu." Jawab mingyu.

"Aku tidak lihat apa-apa."

Tiga yang lain mendengus mendengar jawab vernon.

"Ya, aku harap kau bisa lebih peduli sekitar."

Vernon tersenyum malu.

"Ah kemana soonyoung sekarang?"

Seungcheol menunjuk ruangan jihoon yang terkunci rapat. Ia sangat ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam, sayang sekali ruangan jihoon dipasang pengedap suara berlapis, sangat terjamin tidak akan ada suara yang bocor keluar.  
"wonwoo-ya, kau tau password ruangan wonwoo?"

"Dia menggantinya minggu lalu dan tidak satupun yang tau, ah- mungkin bumzu hyung tau."

Dahi seungcheol berkerut, "tapi tadi soonyoung membukanya."

"Ya, mungkin soonyoung-hyung diberi tau." Jawab vernon santai.

Seungcheol mengangguk, ia terlalu banyak berfikir belakangan ini sampai hal kecilpun membuatnya berpikir keras.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Keempat orang itu menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati jeonghan berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Menyusun lirik, kau sendiri kenapa sedang apa? Bukannya kau ada jadwal latihan?" tanya seungcheol. Jeonghan berjalan mendekat dan menarik kursi untuk duduk samping seungcheol.

"aku kemari untuk menemui jihoon, apa dia tidak ada disana?" jeonghan menunjuk pintu ruang jihoon dengan dagunya.

"ada, ada soonyoung juga disana."

"soonyoung?" dahi jeonghan berkerut, "kenapa ada soonyoung?"

"mana ku tau, kenapa kau tidak tanya sendiri."

Jeonghan mendengus kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, dengan cepat ia mendial nomor jihoon. Ada beberapa detik sampai jihoon menjawab panggilannya.  
"eo, jihoon-ah, kau tidak jadi pulang?"

Seungcheol mendekat kearah handphone jeonghan dan ikut mendengarkan jawaban jihoon.

"aku barusan ke depan studiomu dan pintunya tertutup, kukira kau sudah pulang."

"ah, begitu.. oke, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, jangan pulang larut.", jeonghan menutup sambungannya setelah mendapat jawaban dari jihoon.

"mereka membuat lagu. Sungguh pekerja keras. Ah, Kalian masih disini sampai nanti, kan?"

Seungcheol mengangguk, "aku, iya. Tapi mereka bertiga harus pergi untuk latihan dibawah."

Jeonghan mengangguk, "pastikan jihoon dan soonyoung tidak pulang malam-malam ya. Aku ada latihan jadi pastikan dua orang itu pulang sebelum jam sembilan. Jangan sampai mereka memaksakan diri dan akhirnya tumbang."

Seungcheol mendengus, "sebenarnya leadernya siapa?"

Jeonghan terkekeh, ia menepuk pundak seungcheol sebelum berpamitan pergi. Beberapa menit setelah jeonghan pergi, mingyu, vernon dan wonwoo juga pamit untuk latihan. Seungcheol tetap di tempatnya. Masih dengan rasa penasarannya tentang apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan jihoon.

Jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh.

Soonyoung belum keluar dari ruangan jihoon.

Seungcheol mendesah dan memilih meninggalkan tempat duduknya setelah sebelumnya mengirim pesan pada jihoon.

'jihoon-ah, cepat pulang atau jeonghan akan marah.'

.

.

.

Seungcheol mengusap peluhnya. Empat jam berlatih cukup menguras tenaganya.

"latihan hari ini selesai sampai disini.."

Desah lega terdengar dari beberapa orang disana, seungcheol termasuk salah satunya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding ruang latihan dan berpikir untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum kembali mengerjakan lagunya.

Seungcheol mengedarkan matanya acak untuk melihat kondisi membernya, "chan-ah, jangan langsung minum soda."

"Seokmin-ah, istirahat. Latihan sudah selesai." Tegur seungcheol pada seokmin yang terlihat masih berlatih."

"Jihoon-ah.. jangan minum.. soda.." suara seungcheol mengecil diakhir saat melihat soda ditangan jihoon sudah beralih ke tangan orang lain.

"lihat apa?"

Seungcheol tersentak, jeonghan disampingnya hanya terkekeh, "kenapa kaget seperti itu, jantungmu itu sudah tidak baik ya? Dasar pak tua."

Seungcheol menatap tajam jeonghan membuat teman seumurannya itu tertawa. Seungcheol memilih mengabaikan tawa jeonghan dan kembali terfokus pada apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Jeonghan-ah, kau ini tempat semua member berkeluh kesah kan?"

Jeonghan berdeham menjawab pertanyaan seungcheol karena ia tau kalau ia mengangguk seungcheol tidak akan sadar sebab mata seungcheol sekarang hanya terfokus pada satu titik.

"apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

Jeonghan ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah yang sama dengan seungcheol. Ia mendapati dua orang terlihat sedang bercengkrama.

Terlihat normal.

Tapi kalau kalian cukup jeli kalian akan lihat dua tangan yang bertaut erat disana.

"aku berniat menanyakan hal itu pada jihoon. Jihoon tau banyak tentang soonyoung belakangan ini."

"pastikan kau menanyakannya."

Jeonghan mengangguk.

.

.

Semakin hari seungcheol semakin yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan soonyoung dan jihoon. Soonyoung biasanya menempel pada wonwoo atau pada geng berisiknya —seokmin dan seungkwan. Tapi, belakang ini dia jarang terlihat bersama tiga orang yang disebutkan tadi. Ia akan menghilang begitu saja setelah latihan. Seungcheol pernah melihatnya masuk dan keluar dari ruangan jihoon. Dan seungcheol mengambil kesimpulan kalau kepergian soonyoung itu keruangan jihoon.

"Soonyoung dan jihoon sedang membuat lagu untuk projek duet mereka." Jawab bumzu —produser musik grup mereka— saat seungcheol menanyakan tentang apa yang bumzu ketahui tentang soonyoung dan jihoon.

"Jeonghan-ah dari mana?"  
Dahi seungcheol berkerut saat melihat senyum diwajah jeonghan, "apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan sampai kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Seungcheol-ah aku sudah tau." Seru jeonghan masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Tau apa?"

"aku sudah tau hal yang paling kau ingin tau."

Dahi seungcheol semakin berkerut, "kau ini kenapa? Jangan berbelit-belit."

"Soonyoung dan jihoon."

"ah.. apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"sebaiknya kau tanya sendiri. Kalau kau cukup peka kau pasti sadar sesuatu. Tapi aku tau kau dan radar tuamu itu tidak cukup peka untuk memahami situasi." Jeonghan terkekeh, "aku pergi dulu."

Jeonghan lari sebelum seungcheol membunuhnya karena mengolok-olok dan memanggilnya tua.

.

.

.

Jihoon membasuh tangannya di washtafle toilet. Ia juga membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat lelah karena tiga hari ini ia hanya bisa tidur beberapa jam saja mengingat deadline lagu yang sudah didepan mata.

"kau tampak buruk."

Jihoon mendongak dan mendapati refleksi soonyoung dibelakangnya, "seperti kau terlihat baik saja."

"aku masih terlihat tampan." Canda soonyoung dan jihoon terkekeh karenanya.

"semalam berapa jam kau tidur?" soonyoung membasuh tangannya di samping jihoon.

"satu? Dua? Entahlah aku tidak terlalu memeriksa waktu."

Soonyoung mengeringkan tangannya dan menghadap kearah jihoon, "kantung matamu."

"kau harus lihat dirimu sendiri, tuan kwon."

Soonyoung tersenyum, "berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Kenapa kau tambah kurus?"

"kau juga tambah kurus, kau diet ya?"

Soonyoung meraih tangan jihoon dan mengangguk, "mereka menyuruhku diet. Tapi aku memang ingin diet sih. Aku akan terlihat lebih tampan jika kurus."

"aku suka kau apa adanya."

Soonyoung tak bisa menahan senyumnya, "berapa lagu romantis yang kau tulis sampai kalimat seperti itu meluncur mulus dari mulutmu?"

Jihoon terkekeh, "aku belajar darimu." Jihoon menyingkirkan tubuh soonyoung dan berniat mengambil tisu yang terletak dibelakang si leader dancer itu tapi langkahnya terhenti karena soonyoung menghalanginya.

"apa?"

Soonyoung menggeleng namun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jihoon. Dalam sekejap tubuh mungil itu telah masuk kedalam pelukan yang lebih tua.

"hah.. aku lelah bersembunyi. Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini dengan bebas."

Jihoon biasanya akan memarahi soonyoung karena hal itu tapi kali ini dia mengangguk, "aku juga."

Soonyoung melonggarkan pelukannya dan menunduk menatap jihoon, "seungcheol hyung belakangan mengawasi kita. Apa jeonghan hyung cerita?"

"tidak akan. Jeonghan hyung bisa diandalkan."

"sebelum seungcheol hyung semakin curiga, bagaimana kalau kita mengatakan pada seungcheol hyung."

"apa yang ingin kalian katakan padaku?"

Soonyoung tersentak dan segera melepas pelukannya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seungcheol sedang menatap mereka dengan wajah serius dan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"aku mencari kalian karena ada yang ingin aku katakan. Tapi sepertinya kalian juga berniat mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

"ah.. hyung,, bisa kita bicara di tempat lain?"

.

.

.

Ketiganya berbicara diruangan jihoon. Seungcheol menatap tidak sabar karena dua orang dihadapannya tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"apa yang kalian tunggu? Kalian benar-benar membuang waktuku."

Jihoon tersentak, ini pertama kalinya seungcheol memakai nada tinggi padanya. Soonyoung sendiri juga terkejut melihat hyung yang sangat ia hormati berbicara seperti ini.

"hyung.. kami..."

"aku dan soonyoung sudah meresmikan hubungan kami, sebagai sepasang kekasih."

Seungcheol terdiam menatap keduanya cukup lama.

"kalian bercanda?"

Soonyoung menggeleng takut.

"apa yang kalian pikirkan sampai melakukan hal itu?!" nada seungcheol semakin naik. Jelas sekali dia tidak suka dengan fakta yang dijabarkan soonyoung dan jihoon.

"hyung.. m-maafkan kami. Ini terjadi begitu saja. Kami saling mencintai.."

Seungcheol mendengus, "cinta? Kalian tau apa yang akan terjadi pada seventeen ketika rahasia kalian terkuak ke publik?"

Soonyoung dan jihoon menunduk, kata-kata seungcheol menusuk tepat di ulu hati mereka.

Seungcheol tertawa sinis, "kalian pasti tidak tau. Pikirkan sebelum kalian bertindak." Seungcheol bangkit dan meninggalkan dua orang yang masih diam menunduk.

.

.

.

"kupikir aku tidak akan melihat wajah murungmu lagi. Apa yang terjadi kali ini?"

Soonyoung mendongak dan mendapati jeonghan berada di hadapannya.

"ku pikir aku harus mengakhiri hubunganku dengan jihoon."

"apa?!" 

**END**

Nah loh, gimana ya ini..  
Heuheu ...

Kritik dan saran di terima, bisa tuliskan langsung di kolom review dan jangan lupa fav ^^

Nb : aku lg males pake kapital, sebenernya bagian atas sudah ada beberapa yang ku benarkan, tp yang kebawah belum heuheu. Maaf untuk EYD yang berantakan


	4. 4 What should I do, Mingyu-ya?

Soonhoon ft. Sebong's housewive  
.

.

.

Enjoys~

.

.

.

Jihoon menegak colanya yang kesekian. Dari pagi sampai hampir malam yang ia lakukan hanya duduk di counter dapur, menghabiskan stok cola yang ada di lemari es.

"Kau bisa sakit seperti wonwoo-hyung kalau terus meminum cola, hyung."

Jihoon mendongak. Ia melihat mingyu berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan wajah lelah.

"Baru pulang?" Tanya jihoon basa-basi.

Mingyu mengangguk dan menarik kursi dihadapan jihoon, "sedang banyak pikiran?"

Jihoon hanya diam dan melanjutkan aktivitas menghabiskan colanya.

"Cola memang tidak membuatmu mabuk. Tapi organ tubuhmu bisa rusak juga, hyung." Mingyu menarik cola yang hampir dibuka oleh jihoon. Mingyy menyingkirkan kaleng cola yang masih isi dan membuang yang sudah kosong kemudian kembali duduk dihadapan jihoon.

"Mau cerita?"

Jihoon mendongak menatap mingyu.

"Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa.. Tapi melihat hyung seperti ini, aku jadi merasa ikut frustasi hehe.." Mingyu tersenyum.

"Aku harus apa mingyu-ya?" Bisik jihoon.

"Huh? Hyung bicara sesuatu?" Mingyu mendekatkan dirinya kearah jihoon.

"Aku harus apa?"

Dahi mingyu berkerut. Apanya yang harus apa?

"Maksud hyung?"

Jihoon menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya. Terlalu banyak minum cola membuatnya pusing. Pikiran yang berputar dikepalanya juga membuatnya pusing.

"Hyung.."

Mingyu terdiam saat melihat bahu jihoon bergetar. Kalau telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik ia juga mendengar isakan kecil. Apa dia salah dengar?

"Jihoon-hyung?"

Tap

Mingyu menoleh saat mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat. Ia sudah hampir menyebut namanya saat orang itu mengisyaratkan untuk diam dengan meletakkan telunjuk depan bibirnya.

 _Kenapa?_ , tanya orang itu tanpa suara.

Mingyu menggeleng tak tau, ia benar-benar tak tau apa yang terjadi pada jihoon.

 _Dia menangis?_ , tanya orang itu lagi.

Mingyu mengangguk.

Orang itu terlihat bimbang sebelum berjalan kebelakang jihoon. Mingyu pikir dia akan pergi mengambil sesuatu di lemari es, tapi ternyata orang itu memeluk jihoon.

Mingyu semakin bingung saat tangisan jihoon semakin menjadi. Terakhir kali mingyu melihat jihoon menangis di fanmeeting mereka karena carat. Apa sekarang juga karena carat?

Tapi kenapa?

"Aku titip jihoon.."

Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati jihoon tertidur dengan kepala berada dimeja. Matanya bengkak, berarti benar jihoon menangis.

"Hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hanya temani sampai dia bangun."

Dahi mingyu berkerut, "lalu hyung mau kemana?"

"Ada yang harus ku kerjakan."

"Soonyoung-hyung!"

Tidak ada sautan membuat mingyu hanya bisa kembali melamun memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

"Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan sekarang kau.." Ujar jeonghan sambil merangkul pundak mingyu, "apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara jihoon hyung dan soonyoung hyung?" Mingyu balik bertanya.

"Kenapa tanya padaku?"

"Karena hyung menyebut dua nama itu." Jawab mingyu kesal.

"Memang ada apa dengan mereka?"

Mingyu memutar tubuhnya jadi menghadap jeonghan.

"Jadi, kemarin, aku menemukan jihoon hyung minum banyak sekali cola. Jadi aku menghentikan. Lalu dia menangis."

"Karena kau menghentikannya minum cola?" Tanya jeonghan tak percaya.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Jihoon hyung menangis setelah bertanya apa yang harus dia lakukan. Aku mana tau apa-apa. Jadi aku diam. Tapi jihoon hyung semakin menangis."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu soonyoung hyung datang. Memeluk jihoon hyung. Lalu aku melamun dan tau-tau jihoon hyung sudah tidur."

Jeonghan menyentil dahi mingyu, "pabo.."

"Hyung!"

"Kau sama saja dengan si pak tua itu. Tidak peka." Jeonghan berdiri meninggalkan mingyu.

"Ya! Hyung! Setidaknya ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" Teriak mingyu kesal. Kenapa orang-orang suka meninggalkannya tanpa membiarkan dia tau apa masalahnya sih.

.

.

.

Mingyu melirik jihoon berkali-kali. Ia sedang berada di studio jihoon untuk memeriksa apakah liriknya sudah sesuai permintaan jihoon atau tidak. Ia dapat melihat jihoon sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Jihoon juga terlihat pucat.

"Hyung.." Panggil mingyu ragu.

"Jihoon hyung.." Panggil mingyu sekali lagi karena jihoon tidak menyahuti panggilan sebelumnya.

"Hm.."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, "tidak apa. Hanya ingin tau keadaanmu saja."

Jihoon menoleh, "maaf karena kelakuanku kemarin mingyu. Kau bisa mengabaikannya dan anggap tidak pernah terjadi."

"Termasuk pelukan yang diberikan soonyoung hyung padamu?"

Pertanyaan mingyu membuat jihoon tersentak.

"Kau tau?"

"Aku ada disana. Tentu saja aku tau."

Jihoon mendesah.

"Aku sempat ada hubungan dengan soonyoung. Sekarang tidak... Mungkin."

Mingyu butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna kalimat jihoon. Jihoon dan soonyoung apa tadi? Mingyu tak salah dengar, kan?

"Hyung..."

"Tidak apa kalau kau terkejut. Semua juga seperti itu."

Mingyu masih diam. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali kebiasaannya saat bingung.

"Jja.. Lirikmu sudah baik. Aku sudah merevisi beberapa. Besok kita rekam." Jihoon terlihat sekali memaksakan senyumnya.

"Hyung.."

"Iya kim mingyu kau tadi tak salah dengar. Sudah pergi sana, aku harus mengurus yang lain juga.."

Mingyu beranjak meski kepalanya masih memikirkan banyak hal.

"Oh, mingyu.."

Mingyu berbali dengan wajah bertanya.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang apa yang ku bicarakan tadi."

.

.

.

End

Cuap-cuap :

double update!

gabisa dibilang gitu juga sih, soalnya ini udah lama diupdate di wattpad, tapi karena wattpad lagi eror dan aku takut in cerita menghilang aku update disini juga :""" semoga suka

btw,

Aku baru sadar seventeen membernya banyak banget sampe bingung cara apa aja yg belum dipake buat nyampein kalo mereka (sunhun) pacaran hehe..

.

Oh ya, jangan lupa review dan fav yeorobun ^^


End file.
